Shades of Cool
by Kanon Mikaelson
Summary: Based off Lana Del Rey's music. Yuki struggled to feel normal after becoming a vampire. She had a fiancee, a home, her memories, yet none of it had meaning. She wasn't whole until one crazy night changes everything, when a stranger saves her from molesters. What happens when this stranger is a serial killer? What happens when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

This story is unlikely...it strays from my past mistakes and unfortunate turn of events. But anything could happen I guess. A month ago I was living with my brother. I was...happy, I guess. Okay, no, I'm joking. I was insecure, questioning my choices, and completely low in self esteem. I know they weren't _trying _to make me feel that way but...let's just say vampires are no good at going easy on human emotions. Yes, I am a pureblood vampire. I am the pureblood princess...but I'm also a teenage girl that has dreams and goals.

It wasn't until that night I found what I was looking for. I was dressed in a long pink gown, that had ruffles going down the back; I was itching all over. The satin gloves made my arms and palms sweat and the heels I was wearing were cramping my calves since the first five minutes I had them on. Kaname wanted to celebrate us being a family again, but I didn't know it called for a soiree. Honestly, I wanted to ditch the heels tear off the dress and go to bed but...what vampire goes to bed in the middle of the night? "It's her...the sister of Lord Kuran!" they all whispered. "She's so beautiful...much like Juuri-sama."

Here the gossip had begun; that's all these vampire soirees are good for, or so Hanabusa says. Within a matter of two hours, the beginning of this story had begun. I was looking for Kaname, I'd lost him at the soiree and I desperately wanted to ask if I could just go home, but that's when i came upon the scene. A pureblood vampire, lying in a lake of blood was behind the next door I opened. Ruka, Kaien, and Akatsuki looked up and saw me. They were calm, looking straight at me, but I wanted to ask if they were the ones that did it. My lips parted but then there was Ruka shutting the door in my face. "Please go wait down at the party." she said.

I frowned as I saw my brother standing behind me with his loyal servant Seiren. "Yuki." he said. I looked at him and shook my head. "I think...I'm going to go home, Kaname." I said in a slight soft tone. "Yes, I think that's wise." was all he said. He put his coat around my shoulders, and sent me off with Hanabusa to the black BMW waiting for us. I shook my head and handed Hanabusa's coat. "I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick and take the makeup off..." I said, leaving abruptly.

He didn't have a chance to say anything before I disappeared into the back rooms. Instead, I went to the nearest lounging room in the Aidou Hall, and found it completely saturated in cigarette smoke. "Whoa! Sorry." The girl inside said when she saw me coughing. She immediately put the cigarette out and stood up smoothing out her dress, taking a double take at me. "Oh...Princess Kuran...!" she said as she bowed. "Please don't." I sighed as I sat down, wiping off my makeup with one of my satin gloves. "Umm...are you alright? You don't look too happy." she said.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, I'm just...tired and kind of bored with this party." The girl saw me smudging my mascara and lipstick and quickly walked over handing me a rag. "Well if you're really bored, you're more than welcome to tag along to the party I'm going to. I bet it's a bit more fun than all these old people cooking up rumors and stuff." I smiled as I took the rag and cleaned myself up. "If you don't mind. I don't really want to go home when I know I'm about to be lectured. Where is this party?" I asked. She smirked.

"It's more of an exclusive party, it's a speakeasy. Everybody in this place are the top notch elder vampires. Company presidents, oldy celebrities, and then there's the people who can't take a walk on the wild side. These are the people that _have _to be here if they're a somebody. Half the guests that were supposed to be here, are at that party, AKA the _fun people. _So what do you say?" the girl said. I parted my lips as I looked down at myself. "I don't know I-I think if I went like this I'd stand out, don't you think?" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and scanned me. "I've got my dry cleaning in the back my dad's car. Let's get the hell out of here!" She took my wrist and I followed her to the back of the building. I hit someone's shoulder and they grabbed my wrist. _Zero_. "Where are you going, Kuran? You're brother's looking for you." he said sternly. The girl took my wrist back. "Don't wait up, handsome." she laughed. As we headed for the back exit, I watched Zero grow farther and farther away, until we were in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The dress was tight and made of navy blue silk, and if I sat down all the way it revealed more than just my thighs. "It's a tough space to breathe but you should be fine." the girl said. "What's your name anyway?" I asked. She smiled. "Oh right. You can call me Anais, I think you know my brother, Hanabusa." she said. I looked at her funny. "I am so sorry." I said. She laughed. "I know he's a pain but he has a big heart." By the time we got there, I was a little shocked. It was at a frat house? "Umm...isn't this a party for college kids only?" I asked. "Oh, I know it looks weird. But actually it's a frathouse that isn't being used anymore. We are free to do all the damage we want!" She dragged me inside and everyone looked at us. The boys were scanning us up and down, the girls were whispering. I wouldn't be surprised if it was about the Kuran princess being at a drinking party.

"Alright, have fun, don't drink too much, but have fun." Anais said as she disappeared with a boy. I looked around as everyone went back to what they were doing and cross my arms. It smelled bad like cigarette and everyone was either drinking, kissing, or dancing. I decided it wouldn't be bad if I just had one drink, as I picked up a red cup and looked around. As a group of boys passed me, a few winked or licked their lips at me. I frowned a little as I fixed the bottom of my dress.

I turned to look at the rest of the party and saw through the drink table decorations, there was a boy on the other side that was looking right back at me. We stared at each other for a while before he gave me a half smile. I blushed and looked down, as he came around to my side of the table. "I'm guessing it's your first time in a place like this." he said. I smiled. "Yeah, I...haven't been to a party like this before. It's kind of new to me." I said. "Ah-" "Riven!" someone called. The guy turned around and looked at his friend waving him over. He rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "I'll find you later and maybe we can have a drink. Till then, don't take a cig from anyone, don't set your drink down, and don't talk to anybody shady, 'kay?" he said, turning on his heel. I giggled and as I took a drink of the beer.

* * *

By the end of the night, Anais and her friends had given me so much to drink I could hardly see straight as I was walking home. I could have gotten a ride from Anais, but she said her dad called her home early for leaving without his permission and didn't want me to get punished too. As I was walking, I held onto the side of the building with my heels in my hand. I tripped over a crack in the cobblestone path and just sat there with my back against the wall under the street light. I could _not _take another step without tipping over. God. I knew I was stupid but not this off point. Kaname is going to punish me most likely. I should probably just stay here until him or one of his pawns come looking for me. I rubbed my temples as a pounding in my head had begun. The pounding got louder and louder...and then I realized it was footsteps. I slowly looked up to see four...five..._a group _of men around me. One pulled me up and slammed me into the wall, but I could hardly fight back. _Always the victim_, I guess.

I could barely register what the were saying but one slapped me and another was unbuckling his pants. I sunk down to the ground covering my face, when I heard yelling, loud thuds and screams of pain. I didn't want to look up, until a few minutes passed. My senses calmed and my vision was restored; the sun was coming up. I looked around in horror as the men, that were just about to have their way with me, lie on the ground in puddles of blood. I began to shake when I saw one was without his head and a few had deep stabbings in their backs. When I looked up, struggling to find the feeling in my legs to stand, there stood a man with his back to me, wiping an axe with his handkerchief.

I couldn't see his face, because his fedora was casting a dark shadow over his face. He then turned to me, still looking down at his clean weapon; he took a few steps forward. As he rose his head, the peak-a-boo sun showed me the right side of his face. It was painted like a skeleton. He looked at his results and smirked as he said:

"That's no way to treat a lady, now is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

My chest was rising and lowering heavily as fear set in. We stood in silence before he dug the axe into the wall by my head and towered over me, leaning on the other side of my

head. "No thank you?" he asked. I swallowed not meeting his eyes. "If you want to kill me just do it." I stuttered. He tilted his head as he backed up a little. "What fun is that? Killing an innocent." I looked at his axe and then at him as my breathing returned to normal. "You..." I murmured. I frowned as I looked at him. "You're 'the Axe'..." I whispered.

Lately in this town, there's been reports of a series of murders that happen on Thursday nights, which I never paid any mind to, of course. I thought it was all some hoax. Every Thursday night a man that looked like a skeleton, hair slicked back and dressed formally, would come out to kill. I thought it was too specific to be true...but look at the situationnow, I guess. He took off his fedora and did a bow. Suddenly the residents of the town started appearing, coming out to see the noisy source as the sun came up.

He put it back on and gave me his coat, putting it around his shoulders.

"A pleasure, miss Kuran." was all he said, before he disappeared. I swallowed as I clung to the wall. I had to get home.

* * *

When I got home, nobody was home. Perhaps they were out looking for me. Regardless, I tore off my heels and hurried upstairs, locking the bathroom door behind me as I tore my one-size-too-small dress off and left the coat in a cabinet under the sink. I decided to take a bath to calm down. It wasn't working. What happened last night was still there in my head. I was almost attacked, almost raped...and then there they are, my attackers dead in their own pool of blood; and then he shows me his face, the Axe.

Why did he spare me? Why didn't he kill me too? This infamous murderer...saved my life and gave me his jacket. _Why?_

Whatever I did, I knew I couldn't tell anyone. If I told Kaname...he would find him in a heartbeat...and rip his heart out of his chest. I sunk under the clear water of the tub and shut my eyes. _A life for a life_, I said in my head. When I came up out of the water...I could see it turned a light orange...from the blood that had gotten splattered on me. I swallowed remembering the gory scene and immediately got out of the tub and drained the water, putting my robe around me. "Yuki?" I heard my brothers voice say. I choked back my breath and slowly walked to the door as I looked back at the tub which was almost drained.

I put my hand on the door as he knocked, questioning if it was a good idea to open it. What if he's mad? I shook my head knowing if I didn't open the door, he'd definitely walk in like it was his business what I was doing in the bathroom. I opened the door slowly and looked at him. "Where were yo-" "I'm sorry." I interrupted. "I went for a walk and got lost...I was going to wait back at the Aidou Hall but...I thought it'd be better if I just came home." I said in a quiet tone.

He looked at me like I was hiding something, and I wouldn't be surprise. I only opened the door about 6 inches and was looking at the top of his head rather than in his eyes. I swallowed and couldn't think to do anything but close the bathroom door; as I did so, he stuck his foot in to stop it. "Kaname I want to get dressed." I sighed tediously. "Let me in." he said. I blinked slowly before I looked back at the dress and jacket. "Yuki." he said in a warning tone. I set my head against the door before I let go of it.


	4. Chapter 4

He came in looked around. The bloody bathtub drained and the smell of blood vanished; the dress and jacket were hidden too. I made sure of that. My heart sped up as he turned to me slowly. I had my back pressed against the wall, so hard if was hurting my spine. "Come to my room in a few minutes." he said, as he walked out. As the door closed, I let out a shaky sigh. I took the dress and jacket and went to my room, dressing in a baby blue henley and black skirt. I took a breath as I made my way to his room. I came in and shut the door, looking at him. He stood up as I stayed in the middle of the room crossing my arms. He took a piece of my hair between his fingers. "You know better than to wander off." he said.

I swear, if I hadn't known better, this was going to be the same lecture I got from Kaien when I was twelve and decided to stay afterschool with Yori rather than come straight home. "Well I just wanted some time alone." I replied. "Next time you should tell Hanabusa, so he can go with you." he said. I looked at him funny for a while. That was probably the dumbest thing I'd ever heard. Telling one of his pawns I wanted time alone...only so they could follow-and if not at my side than leaping from building to building. I scoffed. "Whatever makes sense to you." I murmured. "I'm going to bed anyways." I kissed his cheek and went back to my room while he was still standing there telling me he wasn't done.

When I got back to my room, Hanabusa stood there with Anais's dress. "This is my sister's where'd you get it?" he asked sternly. "And why does it smell like blood?" "Maybe we just bought the same one, and I spilled tablet water on it." I sighed. He walked closer to me as I stuck out my hand a bit to warn him of personal space. "It's an original, no one else has it. And tablet water doesn't have a scent." he said as-a-matter-of-factly. I crossed my arms and glared back at him. "What are you implying, pawn?" I snapped. "I'm implying, princess, you went to that drinking party with my sister. And you had more to 'drink' than just alcohol." he retorted. My eyes softened. I think he just gave me something to use as a cover-up. "So what if I did?" I replied. "Maybe I just wanted to have fun!"

He pointed at me angry and scoffed. "Wait till Lord Kaname hears about this." he said. "Well if you tell him he's gonna blame the both of us!" I hissed. He frowned and took a breath stepping back taking the dress. "Fine. No one says anything. Nobody gets hurt. When did you get so smart?" he sighed. I pointed at the door as I stomped closer. He was out like a lightning bolt.


	5. Chapter 5

He was everywhere. When I went out into town with Hanabusa, he was in the alleyways watching me. When I looked out my windows, I saw him there playing his saxaphone in the middle of the night. _All illusions_. But tonight was the night I had to see him again...a Thursday night. I put on my trench coat and slowly crept around the Kuran mansion. Hanabusa had gone home, Kaname was in his study with Seiren, no one could stop me. Once I was out the door, I sprinted. I didn't know where to find him, but I knew it'd be in a place like I'd been the night he saved me. So that's exactly where I went. I looked around, staying under a street lamp as my ears suddenly caught the tune...the sweet, melancholy tune of _Young & Beautiful_. I looked around hopefully. What would I say when I saw him? Would this be his chance to kill me, or my chance to thank him?

A long black shadow appeared beside me on the sidewalk as I followed its trail to the owner. He silhuoette was a pitch black, but she could see the outlines of his formal wear and the glint of his golden sax. You could see her breath in the cold night as she watched hopefully, wanting him to walk over. His eyes suddenly became visible in the street light as he stoped before her, still playing his sax. She watched with a faint smile, regardless of the blood droplets on his face. He'd made his kill. Her bright brown eyes met his cold green ones, when he stopped playing and took her hand kissing it. "We meet again." he said in his deep voice that nearly made her shake. She held up his blazer with a shaky hand.

"Thank you...for helping me." she said at last. He took the blazer slinging it over his shoulder. "Don't mention it, love. If you would like to repay me, I don't suppose you could say you never saw anything. Otherwise I'd _have _to kill you." he said with a slight smirk. She tilted her head in a slight daze. "I promise." she said quietly. He stared at her beautiful features before placing his saxaphone in its case, alongside a bloody axe in its own foam-shape holder. "What's your name?" he asked as he leaned on the street light.

"Yuki." she said. "What about you?" He only adjusted his fedora with a smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful face." he replied, avoiding her question. She frowned a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm stopping you from...'your work'. But it's been driving me crazy all week. I've seen you everywhere, these illusions of you. I had to tell you how greatful I was..." she said a bit shakily. He put a finger under her chin. Her eyes scanned his skeletal paints as his thumb adjusted itself on her bottom lip. "It was no illusion, love. I must go...I'm hoping you will still visit me on your Thursday nights." _He was gone._


	6. Chapter 6

Every other thursday night turned into every week, every week turned into every sunrise. _Every daybreak _I was jumping out my window and getting scraped up in the forests just so I could make it to meet him. I didn't know his name, I didn't know his intentions for me...but I knew that he was my friend. I sprinted through the alleys and the streets as the sky brightened to tell me that soon the sun would rise. I stood under the streetlight as he met me underneath it, taking off his fedora. He slicked back dark hair complimented his skeletal complexion as he took my hand and kissed it. Why is it...that one small gesture excites me? "Hello, Sweetheart." he said. I smiled softly as I played with my fingers. "You know...soon you'll have to tell me your name...so I don't have to keep calling you 'Axe'." I said shyly.

He smirked. "If I told you my identity, would you keep it your pocket, Doll?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. "You know I'd never tell." I replied. We stared at each other for a long time, until the sun rose. He removed the handkerchief from his breast pocket, but suddenly, there were shadows of approaching people on the ends of the road. He sighed as he tucked it back in his pocket and looked at me. "I apologize. I was planning to tell you you won't be able to meet with me anymore, but maybe you'll remember me this way." he said. I frowned until I saw him get closer. He grabbed my waist, his other hand grasping my chin as his velvet soft lips wrapped around my bottom lip.

My eyes widened at the idea of what was happening. But still...I closed my eyes, put my hands on the back of his neck, and I soaked it in as we stayed as we were for a solid fifteen seconds. As I heard shop doors begin to open and the dark morning clouds roll in, I took his fedora blocking our profiles that faced the street. After he released me, he picked up his "sax-axe" case. I grabbed his hand. "If I can't meet you...will you find me?" I asked. He dropped the case and kissed me one more time.

"Even if you're across the globe, Sweetheart." With those last words, he vanished.

* * *

For months, I still waited under those streetlights. Humming the tunes of his sax that I used to hear him play. Sometimes I'd wake up from dreams of him playing his instrument just for me under that streetlight. I waited...I waited. One night, I sat out under the streetlight, dozing off as I buried my nose in my scarf. It was nearly twenty degrees in early hours, but I couldn't even tell from my warm wool sweater. I opened my eyes groggily as I saw his silhouette. "Axe." I said sleepily. "Hello, Sweetheart." he said. I loved the way he'd say it. He always greeted me like that...I think he knew how much it made me blush to hear someone call me "Sweetheart". I stood up and rubbed my eyes...but he was still blurry. "Why can't I see you..." "Yuki." my brother's voice came.

I suddenly sat up, startled by the voice that woke me from my dreams. I looked at my brother whom sat beside me, a little bit startled. "It's almost early hours...how long did you stay up today?" my brother asked as he moved some hair from my face. I frowned and wouldn't answered as I got up and straightened out my sleeping t-shirt. "I'm just going to take a shower." I swallowed, leaving the room in a daze.


	7. Chapter 7

I dressed in my lavender henley and black leggings, then lacing up my brown leather boots and putting on my white fur trimmed coat. My hair was wavy after the shower. I sighed as I walked out of my room and down the long halls of the Kuran Mansion, when I saw Seiren walking toward me. I took a breath but then looked up to see her walk past. "Seiren." I said hesitantly as she looked back at me. She blinked and bowed; I don't think she's ever been used to me addressing her before. "Lady Yuki." she replied. I parted my lips as I looked around. "Um...can I ask you a question? Something personal?" I asked. She looked at me funny as I try to stay serious. "I suppose." she sighed. I looked at my nails as I played with the sharp edges.

"I had a strange dream last night and I was questioning something the people in my dream were up to. If...say Kaname asked you to kill someone...so he could get a job done, but you knew you'd have to take the blame...would you do it?" I asked her. She frowned, probably not quite sure whether or not I was sane. She turned to me fully and closed her eyes as she opened them once her head turned to the window. "I'd say if I accepted, I'd have known exactly what was to result. It was an order, and I'd never refuse Lord Kuran's orders." she replied. I blinked a few times before looking at my feet and nodding.

"Thank you. And please...tell Kaname that I'm stepping out with Hanabusa." I said. She bowed one more time to me before leaving. I took a deep breath and swallowed. If what Seiren said is an honest opinion...then maybe I'd have to do the same. If I wanted to see _him_ again...I'd have to accept my conscience's orders and kill...on this Thursday night.

* * *

Seiren entered Kaname's office, bowing. "My Lord." she said. Kaname looked to Seiren and sighed. "Where's Yuki? I need to speak with her." Kaname said as he played with a chess piece between his fingers. Seiren rose slowly as she looked at Kaname. "Lady Yuki has stepped out with Hanabusa." she answered. He looked at her. "Seiren." he said a few moments later as he stood. "Hanabusa is not here." he continued. Seiren frowned. "I see. I shall go to find her." she said. Kaname held up his hand to stop her. "Seiren. Yuki has been sneaking out almost every night in the early hours for months. Did you know this?" he asked. Seiren shook her head. Kaname sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "My familiar had just last night traced her to the village. She's always there, standing under the same streetlight every night.

She's waiting for something, someone. I am going to follow her." Kaname said, looking at Seiren. Seiren looked around the room, then back at him as he continued to stare. "Anything else, my Lord?" she asked. He looked at her curiously then back at his desk. "Yuki was speaking to you out in the hall. What was she asking?" Kaname asked. Seiren stood silent. "She...asked me to help her understand an odd dream she had I suppose. She asked me 'if you'd given me an order to kill someone, would I do it no matter the consequence'." she replied. Kaname simpered slightly as he looked back up at her with his calm yet chilling mahogany eyes. "And what did you say?"

"_Yes_."


	8. Chapter 8

_Bang, bang, bang_ the gun went. Her bottom lip trembled as she backed up against the wall, away from the man she shot. She threw the gun into the street and sunk down to the ground with silent sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she whimpered. She knew she was becoming crazy. What had she done? She killed this innocent man just so she could see him again. To see if the smell of blood, the chimes of a gun, the screams of an innocent would somehow lure him to her. She was mourning for the Axe's company. "I miss him...I'm sorry...I miss him." she cried. She hadn't killed anyone before...all except for her assistance in the death of her Uncle. She stayed curled up against the stone brick wall until the sun rose, the man's body now in a pool off blood. He wasn't coming. She tried to keep her sobs hushed.

A woman crossing the street saw this scene; A corpse, a gun in the gutter, and the girl crying. She dropped her bags and rushed over to the girl. _Kaname's familiar sat down at the other end of the block. _"What happened? What happened?" the woman stuttered. The girl kept crying. "I miss him..." the girl kept saying. "Calm down dear, just tell me what happened." the woman said, trying not to glance too much at the body. A few other people came to help her, but she wouldn't say much. By the time the sun was high in the sky, Yuki finally could admit she'd gone crazy. "He killed him." she said, mascara runs coming down her face in light grey lines.

"There was a man that told me if I wasn't quiet, he'd kill me too." With those words, she completely shut down. There was a policeman asking her to explain, the woman that first arrived trying to clean up her face, and a young man taking off her jacket to make sure she didn't overheat. But she didn't even notice. Her senses drowned, she only heard a high pitch tone in her ears. She looked up at the street and saw him standing there. **The Axe_._**Her lips parted as she heard him say, "Hello Sweetheart."

By the time of late morning, everyone had left the scene except for the policeman who was told to watch over her until he was told to take her to a hospital. Kaname's familiar approached the shock-stricken, lifeless looking Yuki. She slowly rolled her head in its direction. They stared at each other, her face completely numb to feeling.

She could just see Kaname in its face telling her how disappointed she was, to lie, to act this way in public. It started walking away after a while, but when it noticed she wouldn't follow it slowly walked back over with a warning look in its eyes. "You're fine, get up and come home," its eyes seemed to say. She shook her head as the left side of her lip twitched into a smile for half a second. Suddenly...something seemed to snap...something seemed to rotate within her.

It was like winding up a music box that played a disturbing tune. Her rosy red lips parted with words as those same grey lines ran down her face.

"If you understood, you would do the same."


	9. Chapter 9

She seemed to just stare into space as he tried to talk to her. She didn't blink she didn't talk, you could barely hear her breathing. She looked at her brother slowly only to hear him say that last part of his lecture. "...so then. Why would you hurt an innocent?" she heard. She parted her lips. She should tell him the truth...wait. _The truth_? Did she really want to do that? Tell him she met a serial killer months ago and unknowingly fell in love with him? That killing an innocent man was the key to seeing him again? "Because I didn't," she lied. "Someone else did...and he said if I wasn't quiet, he'd kill me too."

"Yuki you're lying," Kaname sighed. She just looked at him warningly, as if to tell him she was in no mood to talk about it. He touched her face but she pulled away. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. "Or do I have to get the truth out of you my own way?" he purred. She pushed on his chest as she looked at him. "Stop," she said. He had a look of pain on his face as he slowly leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes despite the struggle to leave his embrace.

As he pulled away he held onto her small waist, the side of his hand slipping under her shirt. Her lips parted to ask him to stop...but the cool on his hands on her skin made her think twice. He backed her against the wall as she stared into his eyes, swallowing. He put his lips a centimeter away from hers as his hands moved up into her shirt, her body tensing.

"I remember how much you liked it when I use to do this to you," he said seductively into her lips. She frowned as she looked down at his chest and then at him. Now he's just teasing her; _alright then_.

She smirked as she ran her hands down his chest. "That's really funny. Not true. You're just showing me you're scared..." she purred, slipping two fingers in his belt. "...to do anything else to me." She tugged on the leather and released, moving away. "I'm going out with Anais. I won't be home for a couple hours," she told him.

He stayed frozen as the door shut and smirked; that was the first time she'd actually tried to arouse him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanabusa walked me to the café where I was meeting his sister as I smoothed out my skirt. "Why are you spending time with my sister, it's strange," he said awkwardly. I sighed and popped my brows. "So that must mean it makes it okay for you to hang around my brother and teach him your filthy habits?" I answered. He didn't reply and I shook my head. Anais sat at the table outside waiting for me and smiled. "Hi Yuki," she smiled as she stood up and hugged me. "I thought I left you at home you fag," she said when she saw Hanabusa.

"Me? A trollop? You're the one where the tube top in fall," Hanabusa scoffed. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go Yuki. He can wait for us," Anais said, grabbing my wrist. I followed her down the street as I took out her sequin dress and handed it to her. "Sorry. It got stained from some wine," I said slowly. She smiled and tucked it in her bag. "That's fine, I didn't plan on keeping the old thing anyways. So. Lunch?" she asked. "Um, sure," I said.

* * *

After we finished at the café, she took me to a small boutique. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Aww, not a shopping person?" Anais chuckled. I shrugged with a weird facial expression. She laughed and patted my face. "That's too bad, because we're shopping for you," she said. "What do I need?" I sighed. "A little black dress. I'm gonna take you out tonight," she smiled. I frowned. "Can't I wear a dress I already have?" I whined.

"No. Because you dress like you're going to church or you just got out of bed. Come on I know you're a virgin but that's no excuse for dressing like you can't take a couple shots," she said. "Should I be offended?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "You're totally cute," she said, shoving me into the dressing room.

We were there for hours, but after we'd went through every black dress she could find, she finally found the two for our night out. I was using her shoulder to walk down to our next destination since I was in heels that I could hardly stand up straight in. "Can I please go barefoot?" I whined. She shook her head as she held onto my arm. "I'm guessing you've never had a pair of real heels in your life?" she sighed. "Did I look like the kind of girl who wore five inch heels?" I answered. She ignored me and laughed.

"...Yuki!" I heard someone call. I turned around slowly, expecting Hanabusa. I was surprised when I saw none other than the boy from the house party and a couple of his friends. "...Oh. Hi!" I said, as he walked up to me. "God, I've been trying to find you since the party," he said, ruffling his hair. I blushed a little as I smiled at him. "I'm sorry...I forgot your name," I said shyly. "Riven," he said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it gently as Anais inconspicuously hit my shoulder as she made her way over to Riven's friends and made me lose balance; I gently fell onto Riven as I glared at Anais. "Sorry, I'm...still trying to get used to heels," I said. "Don't worry about it. You can use me as a landing anytime you want," he flirted.

I felt my ears get hot as I put a piece of hair behind me ear. "We were going down to the bar if...you ladies wanted to join us." "Oh, uh-" "We'd love to!" Anais said as she jumped on my back. "Anais," I said as I looked at her. "His friends are cute and he's _happy _to see you, just go with it," she whispered quickly in my ear. I looked at her funny as she happily clung to his friends' arms and started walking. He smiled as he stuck out his arm and I took it gently, walking with him. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. I sat at a table dimly lit by a small lamp, with Riven sitting across from me. Anais was having fun with Riven's friends, playing pool and drinking till she was sick. I hated to say that I wanted to be like her; to be able to act like her. I wanted to drink as much as I wanted and not be afraid to have stupid fun in public with other boys...Kaname would either punish me or take it personally if I did any of it. "You don't have to sit here with me the whole night, you know," I said as I looked at Riven. He smiled at me. "But I would rather hang out with you. Why don't we play with them?" he said, as he held out his hand. I smiled a little as I took it and we got up to start a new game with the others. "Alright. I'll go first," Anais said half-drunkenly. She took a shot, then watched herself score as she pulled up her top.

One by one they went, until I went last. I took my shot and got one ball in, when I felt strong hands on my hips. "Stand like this," I heard Riven say. I tensed as I did as told, his hands on top of mine as he adjusted my shot. "Hit it gently," he said, his mouth by my ear. I blushed a bright red. I hit the ball and got three in. I felt him smirk in my hair. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, as I watched the colorful balls roll into the leather pouches. Suddenly I felt like I could collapse, like my heart was going to explode as he spoke to me once more. I felt his hot breath on my ear as his nose nuzzled into my hair.

"Good job, _Sweetheart_."


	11. Chapter 11

Her sounds of heavy breathing sounded from the back alley as she endlessly locked lips with him. He held her against the wall under the overhead light as he gripped her waist. She cupped his face as he released her rosy lips and smirked. "I found you," he said in her ear. "I knew there was something about you," she purred. He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder and took two strands of her hair in his fingers. "Now you have a little something to call me by," he replied. She played with his leather jacket as he watched her, his eyes on her sweet pale face. "It's just a shame the night's almost over." "I know," she said quietly as she smiled sadly. He put some hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. "So then let me take you out. Tomorrow night," he said.

She looked at him as he put his arm around her. "Tomorrow night is Thursday night," she said. "That's right," he replied. She fixed her straps and hair as she looked at him. "So...don't you have something to do tomorrow night...?" she asked shyly. He lifted her chin as he put his lips next to hers. "I do. I'm taking out a faultless, spontaneous girl," he said into the curve of her lip. "How about it Sweetheart?" "Where would we go?" she asked. "I was thinking the Merigold." "...My brother says I shouldn't go to things like that," she muttered. "Then how is it I met you at a drinking party?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him gently. "Eight. Wait outside my window," she whispered as she watched Anais stumble out of the bar. He smirked and went back for one last kiss, his teeth refusing to remove themselves from her bottom lip as he pulled away. As he disappeared into the dawning sun-lit streets she was left breathless, her head spinning and her eyes closed.

"See? You had to come out of your shell, bitch! No one would have kissed you if you were still our little Christian baby," Anais said drunkenly. Yuki sighed as she took hold of Anais's hand and lead her out of the bar's alley. "Let's get you home," she said.

* * *

Once she got home she took off her heels, the balls of her feet cramping up as she opened the large wooden doors of her home. The cold marble floors happily greeted her aching feet as she quietly went up the stairs and up to her room. Thankfully, Kaname didn't seem to notice her all-nighter, since she expected to see him sitting on her bed in wait. She slowly took off her slim black dress and got into a comfortable red dress. As she sat on her bed she smiled softly, blushing at the thought of the Axe- No. At the thought of Riven's lips on hers. She was ready to drift to sleep when she heard her bedroom door open. Kaname stood in her doorway as she tried not to seem to tired.

"You were out all night," he said calmly, although she could hear the disappointment in his voice. She sat up. "Well, Anais wanted to spend the night out, so I stayed with her to make sure she didn't make any bad decisions. She got drunk so I had to take her home," Yuki replied. He was quiet, trying to read between the lines. "And did you drink?" he asked. "I did," she answered as she leaned against the headboard of her bed. He frowned. "Hanabusa's father called and said you two had been at a bar," he said. "We were. And I had fun," she said.

He put his hand on her leg as he looked at her lips. "I don't want you going to those places," he said, almost aggressively. She blinked and looked at his hand. "There are men in those places...that I don't want touching you," he continued. "I wasn't too worried about that, Kaname. Anais was the main attraction," she scoffed. "I'm growing up Kaname, you have to understand that," she said, taking the hand that was on her thigh. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I'll ask for your protection when I need it." "I always have to protect you Yuki. So please, don't ever do it again," he said, taking his hand back and putting it on her thigh. She was silent as she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

I straightened out my curls as I looked myself over in the mirror. I don't know how I'd make it out of the house like this...but I had to try. I swallowed as I played with my nails, turning away from the mirror. Kaname and Seiren should be in his office...Hanabusa went home. I slowly opened my window, throwing my heels down into the bushes. I slowly went out feet first, slowly scaling down to the end of the roof. I then jumped down to the ground, digging my shoes out of the bush as I looked into the living room window.

I saw Seiren turning out the light, before she slowly started to turn in the direction of the window. I gasped when a firm hand came across my mouth and the other forcing me against the building. The hand over my mouth gripped my waist as I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I kissed back realizing he'd finally come. Pulling back, I took in the strangely soothing skeleton face paint he wore every Thursday night "Hello, Sweetheart," he purred quietly. I smiled with a slight blush as I fixed my shoes. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," I replied. He smiled and lead mw away from the house, through the trees around the property as we wandered out to town. I smiled as he brought me under his arm; he walked through an alleyway as I followed behind him, the sequins of my black party dress shimmering under each overhead light.

Riven stopped in front of an alley wall as he took both of my hands and lead me toward the sound of a blaring jazz band. My thick, curly hair was not messy enough to hide the wonder in my eyes. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.

I blushed as I nodded shyly and let him lead me down a large set of stairs, down into the mosh pit of people. He pulled me close as he looked into my eyes with his charming skeletal half-smile. I put my hands on his shoulders as I gazed back. "You look gorgeous," he said softly. "And you're very handsome, as always," I giggled.

"Even with this paint on my face?" he chuckled. "That's what attracted me in the first place," I replied as I fixed his fedora. He smiled darkly as he pulled me close enough so that our bodies molded together. "I used to think my chances with you were slim. You'd never come around for a guy with an axe...hiding behind cheap facepaint. But you did...and I never got to tell you the way I felt when you started to come to me every Thursday night," he reminisced in a soft, husky tone.

My lips parted as I looked back into the darkness of his eyes. "...I've never had the chance to tell you what...I liked about you. You listened to me, you protected me, you understood me...and then you inspired me," I replied. He slid his hand up my back. "Inspired you," he repeated. "That I don't have to listen...to what everyone else says. That's what encouraged me...what drove me to fall in love with you," I answered. "You love me," he said a few moments later. I swallowed before nodding bashfully. He dragged me farther into the crowd of dancing people, as the sound of a beating drum was all around us.

_1,2,3,2,2,3, _the singer went.

The rhythm of the drums picked up as he held his hand out to me, my arm outstretching to grab it. As soon as my fingers grazed his palm, he pulled me to him and took my other hand. The sound of an electric acoustic kicked in and made my heart speed up as he looked at me with such passion. The drum's beat and the guitar's melody waltzed like the people whom listened as the soloist stepped up to the ribbon mic grasping it harshly as he began to sing.

_Love is blindness, I don't wanna see_

_Won't you wrap the night around me?_

_Ohh my heart, love is blindness_

I stared blankly as he ran his hands over my waist. He guided me slowly through the dance, as I followed each movement as if my feet knew better than I did.

_I'm in a parked car on a crowded street_

_And I see my love made complete_

_The thread is ripping, the night is slipping_

_Love is blindness..._

It seemed like everyone was moving in unison, same slow movements, only in different directions. He was only looking at me.

_Love is clockworks, in its cold steel_

_Fingers too numb to feel, squeeze the handle_

_Blow out the candle, blindness_

We came to a stop as he suddenly turned me and dipped me, catching me off guard.

_Love is blindness, I don't wanna see_

_Won't you wrap the night around me?_

_Oohh my love, blindness..._

The waltz grew a bit faster as his grip on me tightened, my heart pounding.

_A little death without the mourning_

_No phone, no warning_

_Baby, a dangerous idea that almost makes sense..._

As soon as the electric guitar shook the ground, it shook me as well. He rapidly spun me around as we kept our faces close; we took long strides as he kept our stomachs pressed together. I placed my sweaty palm in his and my other hand on the back of his neck, everything around us fading away. He smirked as he felt my cold breath on his face.

_Love is drowning in a deep well_

_Out of secrets and nobody else to tell_

_Take the money, why don't you honey?_

_Blindness, love is blindness and I'm so sick of it_

_I don't wanna see, so why don't you take the night and wrap it all around me..._

I felt his hand slide down the sequins of my midnight colored dress, sending a shiver through my body. He was trying to excite me and it was working fine. My body was hot but my skin was in goosebumps. That's when I realized the meaning of this feeling. The excitement, the butterflies that hurled themselves against my stomach. I was in love. I'd never felt this with Kaname; I wasn't brought into a relationship without time to think. He appeared to me and asked for my heart...and Kaname had assumed he'd already had it.

_Ohh, I'm too numb to feel_

_Blow out the candle_

_Blindness_

The song faded out as we stopped within the cheering crowd; he grabbed the back of my head and I pressed my lips to his. He gently grabbed me and held the kiss for as long as possible, the tips of my toes slowly being lifted from the ground.

* * *

Song used: Love is Blindness - Jack White


End file.
